Mi padre
by CarllaCC
Summary: Los pensamientos de Gohan a medida que va creciendo... Y también como estos van cambiando con respecto a su padre. One-short


Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Toriyama.

.

Mi padre.

.

.

.

 _ **4 años.**_

¡ _Cuando sea grande seré como mi padre! Mi papá es fuerte, valiente y muy divertido, cuando tenga hijos y sea un investigador, de seguro seré como él._

 _ **5 años**_ _._

 _Han pasado 11 meses desde que mi papá murió, he estado entrenando con el señor piccolo, él me cuida y me alimenta._

 _El señor piccolo es un poco gruñón pero es muy bueno, le quiero muchísimo y le tengo un respeto muy grande, similar al de mi papá._

 _ **5 ½ años**_ _._

 _El señor piccolo ha muerto por mi culpa, y mi papá ha vuelto… No sé porque no puedo sentirme tan feliz como esperaba, la muerte del señor piccolo me ha golpeado de una manera muy fuerte._

 _Pero estoy seguro que lo podremos revivir con las esferas del dragón de Namekusei._

 _ **11 años (Antes del torneo de Cell)**_

 _Han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas._

 _Mi papá, el señor piccolo y los demás revivieron, papá derroto a Freezer pero no lo mato, el que se encargó de eso fue trunks, el hijo del señor vegeta y Bulma._

 _Ah sí, el señor vegeta se volvió bueno después de todo y ahora tiene un hijo con Bulma._

 _Actualmente nos estamos preparando para el torneo de Cell, espero que podamos vencerlo… Papá me ha dicho que yo seré el que lo derrote, sin embargo, yo no estoy seguro… Sinceramente yo no quiero pelear, no me gusta luchar y nunca me gustará. Todo esto lo haré para que papá y los demás se sientan orgullosos y claro, para defender a la tierra._

 _Le ruego a kami-sama que nada malo ocurra._

 _ **11 años. (Después del torneo de Cell)**_

 _Yo pude vencer a Cell, pero por mi culpa papá está muerto… Y para más remate, no quiere ser revivido._

 _No puedo entender la decisión de papá, aunque tiene un poco de sentido… Pero… Ahora que me entere que mamá está embarazada y saber que mi pequeño hermano crecerá sin un padre a su lado me pone muy triste y no puede dejar de pensar que debería haber sido yo el que muriera._

 _ **12-15 años.**_

 _Goten, mi hermano, está creciendo muy fuerte, cada día que pasa se parece más a nuestro padre._

 _No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto, pero gracias a mamá y al señor piccolo pude entender aún más la decisión de papá._

 _El señor piccolo me ha ayudado muchísimo, hay veces que siento que él es más mi padre que el mío._

 _Algo raro en verdad._

 _ **16 años (Antes del torneo de artes marciales y de la batalla con Buu)**_

 _Hoy al ir a casa de bulma he escuchado a mi papá decir que vendrá por un día a nuestro planeta… Me siento emocionado, nervioso y feliz._

 _Espero que todo salga bien._

 _ **16 años (Después de la batalla contra Buu)**_

 _Papá por fin ha vuelto a nosotros, me siento muy feliz, pero más lo estoy porque Goten finalmente tendrá un padre._

 _Han pasado muchas cosas y por fin he comprendido mis sentimientos hacia Videl… La amo._

 _ **27 años**_ _._

 _Hoy ha sido el torneo de artes marciales y Pan pudo conseguir un lugar muy alto dentro de los competidores (Bastante admirable, considerando que tiene 5 años)._

 _Me siento feliz por el logro de mi hija, pero al mismo tiempo siento una furia inexplicable dentro de mi ser._

 _Papá se ha ido otra vez._

 _Y en esta ocasión no fue culpa de nadie._

 _Creo que por fin lo he comprendido, todas las veces que nos ha abandonado (exceptuado la vez que murió por culpa de su hermano) han sido por su propio gusto, por su estúpida ambición de ser el más fuerte._

 _Cuando murió por "mi culpa" decidió quedarse en el otro mundo con la excusa que si él se quedaba iba a traer más enemigos… Pero ahora sé que en el fondo de su corazón, decidió no ser revivido para así poder entrenar con kaio-sama y los otros peleadores del pasado._

 _Estuvo 7 años sin nosotros._

 _Yo estuve 7 años culpándome._

 _Goten estuvo 7 años sin poder conocer a su progenitor_

 _Mamá estuvo 7 años sin su amado goku._

 _Todos sufrimos por 7 largos años, por un estúpido capricho._

 _Pero ahora le teníamos, ahora podíamos disfrutar de él. Suena muy egoísta pero, ¿Nosotros somos más egoístas que él?_

 _Claramente no._

 _Entiendo, yo ya le he perdido muchas veces, pero Goten no._

 _Ni tampoco mi hija._

 _Pan no tenía por qué estar sufriendo porque su abuelito decidió entrenar a un mocoso, antes de poder verla crecer._

 _Ella no había hecho nada para merecer ese dolor._

 _Ni goten._

 _Tampoco mamá._

 _Y creo que yo… tampoco._

 _He crecido por medio de batallas, me hice grande porque nunca tuve otra opción, me convertí en un asesino a la corta edad de 11 años._

 _Sin embargo… Yo nunca culpe a mi papá, nunca sentí ira hacia él._

 _Hasta ahora._

 _Ver llorar a Pan me hierve la sangre._

 _¿Por qué ahora? No tenía ninguna obligación de irse, pero lo hizo._

 _¿Por qué? Solo él sabe sus razones._

 _¿Para qué? Entrenar a un niño._

 _¿Cuándo volverá? Ni puta idea._

 _Solo espero que vuelva pronto._

 _No por mí, sino por su esposa, su hijo menor y también por su nieta._

 _Aunque le ame, ya me da igual. No le necesito… ya no._

 _Finalmente llegue a la conclusión que la sangre Saiyayin es maligna, aunque sea un poco._

 _En el caso de papá es ser un obsesionado con las batallas, sin importarle lo que piense su familia._

 _Y eso nunca cambiara._

 _ **Ojala nunca sea igual a mi padre**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No me odieeen pero hoy he tenido ganas de demostrar mi descontento con goku.

Nos vemooos.


End file.
